Diary of a Dead Man
by goldleaves
Summary: He writes her the letters and hopes that one day she will return them. for without her he is a dead man. COMPLETED
1. 24 February 2008

Dear Bella.

...

I don't know what to say - and i know that you hate me and that you'll probably never read this or if you do you will ignore it but i guess what i am trying to say is that i hope you read this, and at least think about what i am writing here.

Ughh, this is so much harder than i thought it would be.

So can i start again - of course i can i am the one writing this, i am so stupid.

Anyway's lets start again-

Bella.

.

.

.

I love you.

I know i should have told you earlier about me dating Emily and the imprinting and me being a god - damn werewolf, but i didn't i am so so sorry. I just thought that if i did you would ignore me - shut me out and run away from me, i guess now that me trying to prevent you from doing that is what caused you to run.

I was so selfish - keeping all these lies from you, i even knew that Cullen was a vampire, and yet i didn't tell you that i knew - and then_ I blamed you_ - _I accused you _of lying to me and of keeping secrets from me and for that i am sorry.

.

.

.

You know something - for the last three days i turned up to your house in the middle of the night, and i've wanted to knock on your door and ask for your forgiveness but then i couldn't, because you hated me and i didn't want to feel that excruciating pain that i felt when you ran away from me crying.

And i know that it was wrong of me to feel like that and i just hope that you will forgive me because i have realised that i love you, and that i need you and that i cant spend the rest of my life dancing around you in case i get hurt - i just cant.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(24/February/2008)


	2. 25 February 2008

Dear Bella.

...

I walked to your house today to give the letter to you, or to your father but you weren't there. You were gone - moved back to Arizona - to stay with your Mum and her new husband forever.

I literally cried when Charlie told me this - you were gone, left me.

I love you Bella more than you will never know, because i guess you will never read this or the other letter.

Charlie had let me into the house, into your room - he knew hoe messed up i was - he could just tell from the way that i was looking - i am a mess without you Bella.

So here i am, in your room, sitting on your bed and i can smell you on your blankets and it makes me want you all the more.

I have placed the first letter under your pillow - i know that Charlie wont touch them, in fact i doubt that he will even come into this room ever, and this is where i will place this letter, i just hope that one day you will read this letter and you remember me and you will still love me.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(25/February/2008)


	3. 24 March 2008

Dear Bella.

...

You've been gone a month now, and it still hurts. It feels like someone has been hitting me in the heart non stop for a whole month.

I've tried to stay away but i couldn't.

.

.

.

Today i snuck into your room - it still smells of you and i looked at the photos of us together that i found in your closet, it looked like you had thrown them all over the room in anger, and that made me feel even worse,

I guess what i am trying to say is that i miss you, and that i want you back in my arms now.

I was such a coward to ignore you.

I'm sorry.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(24/March/2008)


	4. 26 September 2008

Dear Bella.

...

I tried as long as i could to stay away from your room, away from any connection to you - i even stopped visiting Charlie, and it worked for a small while, and then everywhere i would go i would hear your voice, telling me that abandoning Charlie was wrong.

And i knew it was wrong but that wasn't what was scaring me - it was the fact that i was hearing your voice, how crazy have i gotten without you? how much do i depend on you for my sanity - for my life?

I turned up at your house today with a six pack and Charlie just opened the door and let me in, it was like he knew that everything was weird for me and he accepted me even despite it, he just clapped a hand on my shoulder - pulling me into the lounge and said,

'I miss her, too'

And that was worse for me, i had forced you to leave ... made you go with my lies and my absolute refusal to getmyself hurt again and try and fight for you.

I love you Bella,

and i always will.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(26/September/2008)


	5. 25 December 2008

Dear Bella.

...

Today would have been our first Christmas together - it would have been amazing and i would have gotten you a gift and you would have loved it.

But you're not here.

I bought you a gift anyway, i put it on the middle of your bed, which if you're reading you would have noticed by now. You know something? I feel pathetic right now - if you ever read this you wont accept me, you clearly said that when you left me that day, and i know that it isnt right of me to ask you to return to me, but a man can hope right?

I sneaked in here, and your dad is probably at Sue's for dinner, they've started dating, did you know? of course you did ... this is so stupid.

Sometimes i dream of you coming back to me and that make s me happy but when i wake up the next day and you're not here it seems much worse and its like my life has lost all of its colour.

Merry Christmas

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(25/December/2008)


	6. 01 January 2009

Dear Bella.

...

I mis' you, so much, so so so much tha' it hurts withou't you her'. It's new year now, and we were all like hang'ng' arounf together drinkin' an' stuff an' at first it dulled the pain bu' then it cam' back woorse, much much worse.

I snuck in once ag'in an' ah am now lyin' on ya' bed, lookin' at th' cielin' like i rem'ber you doin' an' i miss you, an i wan' you back.

please come b'ck ta me.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(1/January/2009)


	7. 06 January 2009

Dear Bella.

...

I apologise for that letter i left you with only 5 days ago, it was wrong of me to come into your house, while drunk, and do that - to unload my problems onto you, even though it is through paper form.

But i feel the need to say this to you - i do miss you, i do want you back and i am sorry ... my GOD! i am sorry, i want to hold you tight and i want to be able to smell you as you lie in my arms and feel your hair as it brushes against my arms as you turn and smile at me -

oh great, now i've dotted this letter with tears, i didn't want you to know how weak i am without you - but i think i may just have to admit it, i am a mess without you - i hardly ever phase anymore, the others hate feeling my pain and my sadness, and i - i need you.

I Samuel Uley need _you_ Isabella Marie Swan.

I need you,

please return to me.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(6/January/2009)


	8. 14 February 2009

Dear Bella.

...

Its valentines day.

I remember this day last year... it was our first date, and it was perfect.

I still remember the way you dressed. You looked beautiful in your green dress, I know that some people say that you look better in blue but i think that green is such a marvelous colour on you - it seems to make you look even more kind and divine - and i didnt think that it was possible, and your hair - your hair it was so lovely.

You had it up and cascading down your back and there was this one piece that had escaped and it curled around your throat - you were even more beautiful than i could have imagined.

And you were so happy - so nice - smiling and laughing even at me nervous and corny jokes.

But today was so horrible, i kept imaging you walking around smiling and holding my hand and kissing me - oh how i miss your kiss. but then you just disappeared and i felt like curling up in a ball and crying.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(14/February/2009)


	9. 21 February 2009

Dear Bella.

...

February 21st

God ... how much i hate this day.

This day was the day that ruined it all for us, just a week after our 'first date' though we had been around each other every single day, and kissing for over six months before that, and then on this day last year you heard about Emily.

I want you to know that i never loved her, she was just my best friend.

We were never in love, and we never dated ... its just that everyone thought we would be great together but we never did, we just let the others think that about us.

I am sorry for everything and i miss you, i miss you so so so so so SO much and i love you and i want you.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(21/February/2009)


	10. 24 February 2009

Dear Bella.

...

You left exactly today, a year ago.

I couldn't even go to work today, i just couldn't bare to see their sympathetic faces, not because i hated their pity - which i do by the way - its because it would make it seem much much more real to me, that you were in fact gone.

I managed to get up late this afternoon and i went to your room which is where i am now, even after a year i can still faintly smell you, no longer on your blankets but on your clothes, and your carpet.

I will place this letter with the others, i just hope that you will read them one day.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(24/February/2009)


	11. 16 April 2009

Dear Bella.

...

I can't believe that i am back here, in your room, writing you this letter - again.

I promised myself after the last time that i would stop, and yet here i am. Things are changing here in La Push, and i want to turn around and tell you about it all - to talk to you about everything, to kiss you and to love you.

Charlie and Sue are getting pretty serious, they are out on a date today, and Charlie asked if i would mind the house - i don't know why, there is hardly any crime here in La Push.

Ughh... I miss you so much.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(16/April/2009)


	12. 26 July 2009

Dear Bella.

...

Things have gotten so weird here and i know it is so pathetic of me but i can't help but sneak into your room to write this to you, We have some new people here in La Push, they are nice enough - one of them, Leah, is beautiful and kind and really smart. I like her, but she's not you, she's not the woman that i love, the other half of my life, my soul.

I know that you might hate this, and i know that it will cause you pain but they're back in town - The Cullens, when i first saw them i almost killed _him_ - Edward - he shouldn't have hurt you the way he did, he didn't deserve you, but then again neither do i.

I have to cut this short, i'm going to meet Leah, and her brother Seth down at the beach.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(26/July/2009)


	13. 27 July 2009

Dear Bella.

...

Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. It was an accident - i never meant to kiss her, nor did i mean to lead her back to my house. It was an accident. But i can't even say that i was drunk and that it doesn't mean anything and that we'll both forget it because i know it won't. She understood me, she actually understood me.

We have this connection - heart break - she's been hurt too, and i guess it kind of makes sense that we go out with each other to try and cope - to move on, but im scared that if i do i will be giving you up but i don't know what to do, what would you do... tell me Bella.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(27/July/2009)


	14. 21 December 2009

Dear Bella.

...

I know that it has been a while since I've last left a letter but there has been news ... Jacob has imprinted on Leah. I am actually really surprised that it took them that long to meet each other - it has been months since she arrived in town!

I know that i have to give her up, not only because she belongs with Jacob but also because it was unfair on her for me to go out with her when all i could think about was you. In all my dreams, when i kissed her - all i could imagine was you and she knew it and i knew that and i was guilty but i couldn't help it - and we never split - we were like tethers to reality for each other - without the other we would certainly collapse into despair and grief.

Its almost Christmas you know - of course you do - did you know that when i imprinted on you, i wanted to ask you to marry you this Christmas day? that i wanted to ask you to be my wife as we celebrated our second Christmas together and then we would get married in Autumn and have kids together - beautiful darling kids with your beautiful eyes and my hair and a mix of your creamy white skin and mine.

But now i guess that it is all a dream and a forgotten one at that - i want you back, i want to hold you in my arms and i want to whisper into your ear how much i love you, over and over and over again.

I am in love with you, Bella.

Please believe me.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(21/December/2009)


	15. 25 December 2009

Dear Bella.

...

It's Christmas. Today was going to be the day that i would have knelt down on one knee and i would have asked you to be my wife, i would have held you as you cried and i would have slipped the ring onto your beautiful fingers, and i would have kissed your delicate lips and we would have been happy.

But you're not here, and my heart hurts so much and even this happy holiday is not brightening up my day - everything is grey and i can't see happiness.

I have gotten you another present, as you can see, it's placed next to last year's and inside this envelope there is the ring i would have proposed to you with, there's no reason for me to keep it as it will always belong to you - its like my heart, it will be yours or no-ones. I leave it with you and i hope you'll look after it for me, even if you never wear it.

God, how i wish i could marry you... even if i asked would you say yes? would you marry me? I just don't know, i just know that i love you and i want you in my life forever. I want to wake up and see you sleeping next to me.

Did you hear? Charlie and Sue announced their engagement two days ago, the wedding's going to be just after Christmas next year... will you be there? would you forgive me? I am happy that they found the love between each other.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(25/December/2009)


	16. 26 December 2009

Dear Bella.

...

It's Boxing Day.

I wanted to wake up this morning with you in my arms, after celebrating our engagement but that isn't happening. And now i can't stand to look at all the happy couples.

Did you know that Emily is Pregnant? It's Paul's - you know ... he imprinted on her but so far that i've heard there's no plans about them getting married.

I know that this may hurt you - but you have a right to know.... Edward has moved on to human-drinker from Mexico, Katé. Though she is now beginning to get over her troubles with it and she is learning control. She is a nice girl, very sweet.

I want you back... I want to be happy.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(26/December/2009)


	17. 02 January 2010

Dear Bella.

...

Another year without you. Another year. It's now been two New Year's celebrations without you. Did you know when i first imprinted on you it was on New Years Day? We were all on La Push beach and you came walking down near Jacob, and then suddenly my whole world revolved around you. You were like my star, my shining light. An Angel that deigned to show herself to me, and an angel that i would follow to the end of the world, and an angel that i miss and that i want back and the angel that i am dying without.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(02/January/2010)


	18. 21 February 2010

Dear Bella.

...

Two years. TWO YEARS. That's 730 days. 730 days since i last saw you, since our fight, since my heart ripped from my chest and died in the sand as you ran away. I'm sorry from keeping it from you, for not trusting you, for not telling you earlier, for still being with Emily - I never loved her, it was just a convenience - i knew that Paul had imprinted on her and yet he did nothing and they had to get together - i thought i was doing the best sacrificing my time so that they could get together - i though of myself as a martyr. But then i met you and i wanted to be with you - I NEEDED to be with you.

please come back to me, please Bella! please... i need you, i love you .... I'm sorry

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(21/February/2010)


	19. 17 July 2010

Dear Bella.

...

Summer. It was sunny today. But i didn't care. Without you here to enjoy it it was much duller and darker and blacker and sadder and i needed you, but i've lost you, probably forever.

Charlie and Sue are still planning their wedding - its going to be great - are you going to be there - i suppose you are. I love you Bella, I need to see you again, even if you hate me and dont speak, i just ... need to see you.

I love you.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(17/July/2010)


	20. 19 December 2010

Dear Bella.

...

You're coming back tomorrow. I heard your dad talking about it - so this is the last letter that i will write you. I hope you've read it, that you've read all the others as well, that you have opened the gifts - that you understand. I love you Bella, I love you so so much. Without you my heart is dead. Without you i am just a dead man walking around and i need you to know this.

Please forgive me.

I'm sorry.

I love you.

.

.

.

Love

Sam.

(19/December/2010)


	21. Bella Returns

On the grey, and surprisingly white, morning of Monday the 20th of December, a plan landed at Port Angeles Airport. The plane itself was small - it was only a connect flight from Seattle that flew approximately three times a day. Climbing out of the small plane and down the wet and crickety stairs was Bella Swan.

That was what she had always hated about Port Angeles ... it was so small of an airport that they didn't have proper flying bridges which meant that she had to walk across the wet and snowy air field to the terminal building and with her uncoordination it was a huge possibility that she would fall over, and there she went. She had been so busy concentrating over tripping that she hadn't been concentrating and so of course she had tripped.

After getting a taxi from the airport she set off for Forks were she was expected for a wedding. She hadn't been home in almost three years. Thee years with only minimal contact to her father. He was the only one from Forks that she talked to any-more. She knew that it was petty of her but she couldn't speak to anyone else, they would all remind her of Sam in one way or another and that was a bad thing. She didn't want to remember the heartbreak that she had felt after she had run away from him.

She had been so angry when he had told her. She couldn't believe that not only had he been keeping a secret as big as being a were-wolf away from her, that he had also been dating another woman - _Emily_ - She knew she shouldn't but she scrunched her nose at her name, though she had no reason to hate her, as she had barely even knew her, she just felt this huge urge to hurt her, and to keep Sam away from her in any way that she could. She knew it was illogical, but so was love.

Yes... love.

She had learnt over the years that yes... she was in love with Sam. Compared to her love for Edward her love for Sam was like a supernova and hers for Edward was merely a candle spluttering and dying out but still alive. Her love for Sam was all consuming, burning brightly and out of control but still a comfortable embrace and something that she could rely on to always be there, and that was what brought her pain.

He didn't love her the way that she loved him.

She was broken from her thoughts from the old and slightly greening sign that said,

_'Welcome to Forks'_

The last time that she had seen this sign and had felt the same way of returning home was when she had moved to Forks years earlier, when she was only 17. And now she was returning ... at the age of 23, and a bit, she was returning Home. She had always thought that Home was Pheonix or with her Mum but she knew now that Home was with Sam, and it would always be.

The car pulled up in front of the same white house that she had lived in with her father all those years before and she paid the slightly irritated taxi driver the forty dollars that was needed and grabbing her small suitcase she exited the car stumbling a bit. the taxi driver a short man with a balding head and an obvious bear gut and a messy red beard pulled her larger suitcase from the trunk before climbing back in the car and heading back to Port Angeles.

Pulling on the handle of the suitcase, the other in her other hand she walked up the steps, slowly, and knocked on the door. After a moment it opened to reveal Charlie. His once dark brown hair was greying around the temples but his eyes were still the same brown as hers, he was smiling and with a 'Hey Bells' he took the larger suitcase from her and lead her into the house.

"Hey Dad" He smiled his usual awkward smile at her as he placed her bag to the side of the stairs,

"You've got visitors Bells"

"Really?"

He just nodded and walked into the still yellow kitchen and so she followed him. And then there sitting at the table in her kitchen was someone she hadn't expected to see ever again,

"Bella!"

"Alice" She was sort of surprised to see her but she didn't care she was just so happy to see someone from her old life that she didn't care about being angry at her for leaving her, she just hugged her enthusiastically.

Alice after giggling and returning the hug asked,

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Alice"

"Good ... now come on - they're waiting"

"Who?

"Everyone" and with a skip Alice had gone outside

"Dad? Can i ..."

With an uncharacteristic smile just shooed her out.

"So how have you been Alice?"

"I've been okay, I've missed you - you know? but i've carried on. Unike Edward at first."

"Alice - I ...." she started to say something but was cut off by Alice once more

"I know, you're in love with that mutt, sorry ... S A M , but i'm just saying, Edward did love you. But i am glad that he found Katé"

"Katé?"

"Oh yes ... they're soul mates, its actually quite sweet"

Bella turned her head forward a smile on her lips and relief filling her heart as she knew that her first love had found someone more suited for him and she said,

"Yes ... it is"

After only a few more minutes of sitting in silence they had arrived at the Culler House. It was just as she had remembered it - large, white and stunning. And there standing in front of it was her family.

She exited the car and she saw the smiles that lit across all of their faces, even Rosalie's and suddenly she was pulled into a bear hug by Emmett who was laughing.

"Oh, It's so good to see you Bella" he exclaimed happily

"And you Emmett" she replied chuckling.

"Emmett put her down" came the beautiful angelic voice of Rosalie and obediently she was put down before being scooped into a gently embrace by Rosalie, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry for everything... forgive me?" she whispered in to her ear,

"There's nothing to forgive" and Rosalie gave her a beautiful genuine smile and her golden eyes shined with happiness before she headed towards where Emmett was standing and immediately Emmett had placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and placed his head on top of hers in such an intimate gesture that made her turn away to face Carlisle and Esme.

"Welcome back Bella" she said before embracing her into a motherly hug that reminded her so much of Renée's that comforted her as it made her wish of home, she was then passed to Carlisle whose hugs always seemed like those of a grand-fatherly figure - the one that had lost of time on their hands and all they needed to have to be happy was a visit from his family or a bit of sunshine.

She then faced Jasper, and placed her hand out, she knew about Jasper's issues with her blood but surprisingly her engulfed her in a hug and whispered in her ear "I hope you find what you're looking for"

After the embrace she looked at him with a crooked eyebrow and he replied with a shrug, a tap to his head and a smile before walking back to Alice and engulfed her in hug.

Finally she faced the last two. Edward and Katé. The man that she had once loved and his mate. Katé was beautiful - her long black hair was tied into a simple bun leaving two strands of raven black hair framing her face. She was about two inches taller than Bella but she was more thin and lean, like she was more of a runner - much like Edward - and she could see various crescent shaped scars scattered across her arms, much like the ones on Jasper.. Her eyes were like the Cullens- as in it was gold but it had a slight red tinge to it - showing that she was only starting a new diet. Despite this she wasn't afraid, in fact it looked like she was afraid - as if she needed her permission.

"Hi"

"Hey Bella" Edward said, nervously "This is my mate Katé" there was silence for a moment until she smiled and said,

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm glad you've found each other" with a sigh of relief Edward hugged her. She looked over to Katé and saw that she looked dubious.

"Really?" she had a soft melodic voice and a slight Spanish twinge to her voice, stating that she had in fact originated from a mainly Spanish speaking time.

"Yes ... you obviously love each other" and then a grin broke across her face and she hugged her lightly,

"Thank you, so so much"

"It's okay"

They headed inside and began to talk about what had happened in the last four years. After about three hours she left and made her way home, after speaking to her dad for a while she took her things upstairs and opened the door to her room. She gasped - there on her bad were over a dozen letters and numerous messily wrapped presents of numerous sizes.

Some looked to be older than others and standing in the centre of her bed was a photo frame, after dragging her bags inside her room and closing the door she walked over to it and picked it up and turned it over and saw that it was one of her and Sam. one of the ones that she had thrown across her room that night almost three years earlier.

A tear slipped from her eyes as she realized that all of the things on her bed were from Sam. He had left them from her, maybe he still loved her. No he couldn't - he couldn't possibly still love her since she had left him all those years earlier, but yet she had hope and so she sat on the bed and she picked up the first letter - it looked the oldest and it was dated the day she left, and she read.

After closing the letter she moved to the next one and then the next and the next and soon she had opened all of the twenty letters and the presents. It included a silver necklace with a black wolf on it, she surmised that it represented Sam, and a scrap book which included photos of her and Sam together and some of that Sam must have taken of her while she wasn't noticing, and a copy of pride and prejudice, he knew it was her favourite book and he had obviously spent some time trying to find an old copy of it, there was also picture of the two of them on their first date, he looked so handsome and they looked so in love, their hands holding each other and smiling and laughing, She never even knew that anyone had taken that photo - yet here it was, and she looked so handsome and she instantly fell even deeper with him in that moment. And then there was the ring.

It was simple, yet it was so beautiful. A simple gold band with a three tiny emerald encrusted into it, inside of the ring it had been engraved - _'To my dear heart_' - it was so simple, yet it so Sam, so lovely .. it seemed to represent their love. He had given it to her with his heart.

With a few tears she slipped it on her finger, the necklace over her neck and pulled her coat on and zipped it on, grabbing her gloves she pulled them on as she ran down the stairs, tripping in the process.

"Where you going Bells?" asked Charlie, to which she replied,

"Sam" it was the only explanation needed and he nodded and she left the house, and headed to her truck - which was covered in a red tarp. and an inch of snow. Ripping the tarp off, showering snow into her hair she revealed the faded red Chevvy, and opened the door and hopped into the cold cab before searching the glove box for her keys.

Finding them she pushed them into the ignition and turned it on, making it purr in its obnoxiously loud way. Ignoring it, and the looks of those in town she headed to La Push. By the time she got even half-way there it was dark and snowing lightly once more. Her head-lights showing the way ahead of her clearly and she drove down the street to where she knew Sam's house was.

Unlike usual there was only one car in the drive-way. It was Sam's the same one that he had years before. The same one that he had used to drive her to the restaurant. She parked the car, and pulled her hood over head before opening the door and running to his door, through the snow.

She rung the bell and after a moment he opened it. She just stood there watching him. He was surprised that standing in front of him was Bella, his Bella. She smiled at him and let her eyes rake over him, taking in his appearance. He still had the same russet skin, and the messy short black hair and his endless black eyes. He still stood about a foot taller than her, meaning that his bare and chiselled chest was right in front of her and she could feel the heat emanating from him.

"Bella" came his soft voice in a whisper, she looked up at him, into his eyes and said,

"Sam" and suddenly his arms were around her waist pulling her closer to him, so that he could burrow his head into her shoulder and he rubbed his nose in to the crook of her neck. She could smell his unique woodsy scent and she smiled. He could feel her lips curve into a smile against his chest and her arms curve around to embrace him in a hug and he smiled and breathed in her scent before wrinkling her nose,

"You smell like leeches" she giggled and looked up at him and kissed his cheek softly,

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

They stood there in silence in a comfortable embrace for a moment until he felt her begin to shiver and he beckoned her inside his warm and cosy house. Once inside she warmed quickly and sat on the couch while he made her a cup of coffee. As he did so she slipped off of her coat and gloves.

He walked back into the room and saw her sitting on his couch, the fire shining onto her beautiful face. Her long brown hair spilling behind her. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and boots with a black shirt and a warm light blue cardigan that was buttoned up. As he passed her the mug he noticed that she was wearing the necklace and he smiled.

He sat down next to her and watched as she fiddled with something on her hand and sipped the coffee.

"Sam?"

"Yes" he couldn't stop watching her, she was just so beautiful.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Did you mean when you wrote that you wanted to marry me?"

"Yes... If you'll have me that is"

She put down the mug onto the coffee table and he saw his ring on her finger and she turned and placed her hands on the side of his face and he looked into her eyes, she smiled and said,

"Sam, I would be honoured to marry you" and he touched his lips to her, cupping her cheeks with his hands, and he was happy. For the first time in almost three years he was happy - his love had returned to him and now he was alive - not just a dead man trying to survive. He was alive. He was Sam and she was Bella and they were in love.

**FIN.**


	22. Possibilities

**Hello all the great people who have read this.**

**I know that this story is completed and i was pondering on whether i should extend it so we see what life was like for both Sam and Bella while she was gone instead of just reading his letters to her... what do you think?**

**Should i do that... if so please will you tell me.**

**Another thing i would like to ask you all another question - would you all read a story about Jasper and his time during the Civil War and the southern vampire wars up to the time that he meets Alice? That will probably be my next big project - apart from my Hogwarts Messaging Universe in the Harry Potter Fandom.**

**Please tell me what you think of these ideas and i will begin writing!**

**Lots of Love**

**Lady Arianna of Ambers Valley**


End file.
